Batman AU
by Dr.Indigo
Summary: This is not so much a fic as it is a journal of my ideas for my own Batman Alternate Universe. I am posting this in the hopes that I can get some feedback on my character designs. So if you feel like reading this please leave a comment or something. Criticism is extremely encouraged but flames will not be tolerated. So please, tell me what you think.
1. Batman Family

READ THIS FIRST! For those of you who are familiar with my work, this is not going to be my typical kind of fic. In fact, you can't really call this a fic at all. This is more of an artist experiment. You see, I am a huge fan of Batman; the comics, the movies, the tv shows, all of it. And as a lifelong Bat-Fan, I have nothing but the utmost respect and admiration for all those lucky people who were given the opportunity to create their own unique Batman universes for film and television. That is why I've decided to try my hand at it. That's right, I'm designing my own Batman Universe. However, creating a universe is extremely complex and intricate. Which is why I have decided to offer up my ideas for critique. Below is the first of three lists describing the principle characters in my alternate universe; complete with condensed bios and additional notes. I have taken ideas and concepts from several animated continuities and blended them with my own ideas. Please to rate and comment on my character outlines. Criticism, both good and bad, is extremely encouraged, but no flames please. All of the characters and locations mentioned below are the property of DC and/or Warner Bros. So without further ado, please tell me what you think.

I. Batman Family

A. Bruce Wayne aka Batman: At the age of 10, young Bruce witnessed the murder of his parents, wealthy physician Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha, at the hands of a lone mugger while walking home from the local movie theater. Traumatized by this event, he swore vengeance on the criminals of Gotham and vowed to fight them anyway he could. In order to achieve this goal, Bruce spend years traveling the world learning the skills necessary to combat crime and by the age of 29 he returned to his City, ready to rid the streets of crime and corruption. Nowadays, he balances a dual life, by day he is the eccentric billionaire and philanthropist Bruce Wayne, but by night he dons his cape and cowl and becomes Batman, world's greatest detective and scourge of the Gothan Underworld.

Notes: 1. In spite of his frightening appearance and brooding demeanor, Batman follows a strict moral code, vowing never to abuse his power for personal gain or take a human life. 2. In addition to having a genius-level intellect, Batman also possesses a mastery of seven different forms of hand-to-hand combat including Krav Maga, Muay Thai, and Jujitsu. 3. In addition to martial arts, Bruce also spend years learning the art of Escapology under the great magician Giovani Zatara.

B. Ellen Yin Wayne aka Batwoman: As a member of the GCPD, Detective Ellen Yin had a strong sense of justice and always did things by the book. So when she was handpicked by Commissioner Loeb to spearhead his Special Crimes Unit, she accepted without hesitation. Like most of the other members of the SCU, Ellen originally considered Batman to be a vigilante and a menace; however after witnessing several instances of the Dark Knight saving people, including herself, she slowly begins to accept him as a necessity rather than a liability. While investigating potential Batman suspects, she makes the acquaintance of Bruce Wayne and they two of them form a friendship and eventually a relationship. However, when a DNA test reveals to her that Bruce and Batman are one and the same she disposes of the evidence before anyone else can see it. Unfortunately, Loeb discovers that she willingly tampered with police evidence and has her dishonorably discharged from the force. In spite of her career coming to an abrupt end, Ellen still kept up her relationship with Bruce and overtime their relationship evolved into something more. Now she spends her nights fighting side by side with her spouse as Batwoman, the Black Queen of Gotham.

Notes: 1. At first, Bruce was very hesitant to take a wife, due to the extreme duality of his existence, however after a long talk with Alfred, he realized that if he is ever to have any shred of happiness in his life than he must be willing to take risks and let others take risks for him. 2. While Ellen is not as well trained as her husband, she is still a skilled fighter; having studied Akido since high school. 3. Although she will never admit it, one of the main reasons Ellen joined the force in the first place was her subconscious fear of becoming like her mother, who in her opinion wasted her life by never trying to be anything more than a housewife.

C. Alfred Pennyworth: A man of infinite wisdom and experience, Alfred Pennyworth has lived quite a life. Throughout most of his youth, Pennyworth trained to be actor for the London stage. However, at the age of 18 he chose to abandon his boyhood dream and serve his country by enlisting in the British Army. At some point in his military career he was transferred to MI6 where he spent the better part of 25 years. After an incident involving international terrorist Ra's al Ghul, Alfred chose to retire from MI6 and moved to Gotham to make a fresh start. There he made the acquaintance of Dr. Thomas Wayne, who offered him a job as his butler. For the next several years, Alfred worked for the Waynes and became almost like part of the family. However, after the death of Thomas and Martha, he was forced to take on the most difficult role of his life, that of a legal guardian. To this day, Alfred remains a loyal friend and advisor to all the members of his odd little family.

Notes: 1. In spite of his advanced age, Alfred is still able to take care of himself in a pinch. 2. While in the military, Alfred received field medic training, which he puts to use on an almost nightly basis. 3. It should be noted that while Alfred has never been fully comfortable with the idea a Bruce becoming Batman, many of his original fears have subsided since Ellen was brought into the family.

D. Barbara Gordon aka Oracle: Hacker, Blogger, Gymnast, Barbara is a girl of many talents. As the daughter of an upstanding police officer, she was taught from an early age to respect law and order. Which is why when, at the age of 15, she openly professed her support of the masked vigilante Batman her father, then Lieutenant James Gordon, took great offense. While this difference of opinion created a rift between Barbara and her father for a while, the two of them eventually resolved their differences after the elder Gordon began working with the Dark Knight in secret. Being an outspoken supporter of Batman's style of vigilante justice, Barbara took it upon herself to aid the Dynamic Duo in their war on crime by utilizing her brilliant hacking skills and techno savvy; at first anonymously then later under the guise of an information broker named Oracle. Unfortunately, her identity was eventually uncovered and Batman urged her not to get involved in his business; stating that it was far too dangerous for a girl her age. However, Barbara managed to prove herself during the Ra's al Ghul's failed invasion of Gotham and has since been welcomed as a full member of the Batman Family. Now she serves as the Dynamic Duo's eyes and ears across Gotham; monitoring police scans and providing vital intel as the Oracle.

Notes: 1. A bit of a social outcast, Barbara spends much of her free time on her computer where she manages her pro-Batman website: _Cape & _. 2. Barbara discovered Batman and Batwoman's secret identities when her mind was invaded by Ra's al Ghul's assassin Cypher. 3. The Password on Barbara's Laptop is BandE4Ever;).

E. Dr. Kirk Langstrom aka Man-Bat: In an attempt to cure his growing deafness, noted scientist Kirk Langstrom injected himself with an experimental serum synthesized from the DNA of the common vampire bat in order to give himself the bat's sonar sense. The experiment proved to be a success, however the formula had a rather horrific side effect; transforming him into a giant humanoid bat creature. After being mistaken for a monster by his wife Francine, Kirk fled from Gotham and took refuge in a cave just outside the city. However, he soon learned that the cave he'd chosen was none other than the infamous Bat Cave. While hiding the shadows of the Cave, Langstrom accidently discovered the secret identities of the Dynamic Duo. After a brief misunderstanding and a minor altercation, Langstrom tells them his sad story. Feeling pity for the poor misshapen man, Ellen persuaded her husband to help him in his quest for a cure. Since then Dr. Langstrom has become a welcome staple of the Bat Cave; acting as both its resident chemist and watchdog.

Notes: 1. During his tenure in the Cave, Dr. Langstrom has proven himself to be a valuable addition to the Batman Family; in fact he is responsible for many of the explosive gels and chemical solvents Batman and Batwoman carry in their utility belts. 2. While Man-Bat still retains his human intelligence, he still has the physical needs of a vampire bat, namely the blood of other animals for sustenance. Fortunately he has developed a form of synthetic plasma in order to keep his cravings under control. 3. Dr. Langtrom's condition is extremely complex and could take years to fully cure, if at all, so for the time being he feels that he must let his wife and son think he is dead; no matter how much it hurts.

End Notes: Okay, now that you've read all of this, please tell me what you think. Seriously, I'd REALLY like some feedback on these character models. It would really help me out. And who knows, maybe someday I'll get to use these characters in my very own Batman animated series. Sigh… a man can dream. Anyway, next time I'll be providing notes and bios for some of the villains. So follow me if you're interested and I'll see you next time.


	2. Rogues Gallery Part 1

READ THIS FIRST! Hello everyone, and welcome to the next installment of my Batman AU character lists. This time we'll be going over everyone's favorite part of the Batman mythos; the villains. Now due to the number of villains I've put into this universe I've decided to break up my original Rogues Gallery list into sections. This particular section will deal with the big criminal organizations the Batman Family has gone up against, as well as several of their key members. Please keep in mind that these lists do not reflect my AU in its entirety; they merely reflect the universe as it would be at the time where my story would begin if I chose to write it. So don't whine and complain if you don't see your favorite villains on any of the lists. Just because a character doesn't appear on my lists doesn't mean they don't exist in my universe. It just means that the Batman Family has not met them yet. With that said, all of the characters, organizations, and locations mentioned below are the property of DC and maybe Warner Bros. So without any further ado, please enjoy and critique my ideas.

II. Rogues Gallery Part 1.

A. League of Assassins: Founded roughly 500 years ago in what is now known as the Arabian Peninsula, the League serves as both the army and the elite guard of the international terrorist Ra's al Ghul. Throughout the centuries, this organization has committed incalculable acts of violence and destruction in the hopes of creating a Perfect World. Such acts include inciting the Bialyan Revolution of 1583, starting the Great Fire of London, and the assassination of American President John F. Kennedy. As of now, the League has over 300,000 known operatives, not including foot soldiers; each one prepared in lay down their lives in the name of their master's dark dream.

1. Ra's al Ghul: Some say he is an ancient warrior who discovered the secret of eternal life. Others believe that he is a demon that escaped from the Pits of Hell. Whatever the case may be one thing is clear and that is that Ra's al Ghul will stop at nothing to achieve his ultimate goal; to create a world free from crime, corruption, pollution, and excess. Now he has his sights set on Gotham, which he believes to be the embodiment of everything he fights, and he will not rest until this great city burns.

Notes: Over the centuries, Ra's has mastered 27 different forms of armed and unarmed combat, as well as 36 different languages. 2. Although he respects Bruce and his wife as worthy opponents, he has a profound hatred for his former adversary Alfred Pennyworth, who foiled one of his schemes decades earlier. 3. It is unknown at this time if Ra's has any surviving relatives or children.

2. Lady Shiva: Beautiful, intelligent, deadly, Lady Shiva has earned her tittle as Ra's al Ghul's second-in-command. Specializing in both Northern Shaolin and Nanda Parbat style kung fu, Shiva has reportedly participated in over 3000 operations since her induction into the League and has never once failed to meet her objective. Like her master, she believes that the destruction of Gotham will bring the world one step closer to becoming a Utopia. However, she has other, more _romantic_ reasons for wanting Ra's dream to become reality.

3. Silver Monkey: Considered by many to be the deadliest ninjutsu master to come out of Japan in the last three decades, Silver Monkey is a force to be reckoned with. As the leader of Ra's al Ghul's elite guard, he takes his job very seriously; insisting that Ra's not go anywhere without him. It is suspected that he too may have _romantic _reasons for his loyalty, although this is likely just a rumor.

4. Cypher: From and made of parts unknown, Cypher is the League's ultimate cyborg assassin. Specializing in infiltration and espionage, Ra's only uses him for missions that require absolute secrecy. By using his cybernetic implants, Cypher is capable of extracting information from any database on the planet, even the human brain. The technology in his implants appears to be a more advanced version of that used by the criminal known as the Key; however there is no known connection between the two.

B. Church of Nekron: In the simplest of terms, the Church of Nekron is a cult obsessed with death. In spite of it only being about two years old, this dangerous sect has gained a massive following; particularly amount the homeless population. According to GCPD intel, the members of this cult worship a supernatural being called Nekron, who they believe will one day awake from his ancient slumber and raise an army of the undead to wage war against the living. At first the police just wrote the followers of this cult off as a collection of "nuts and weirdoes" but as the Church's influence spread they began to integrate live human sacrifices into their rituals. Now the Church and its self-proclaimed prophet are a high priority for both the police and the Batman Family.

1. Harvey Dent aka Two-Face: Once upon a time, Harvey Dent was the respected district attorney of Gotham City, however after a plot by the criminal Anarky left the left side of his body severely burned he went mad, escaped from the hospital, and disappeared without a trace. Three months later he reappeared, claiming to be the Prophet of Nekron. No one knows exactly what he has planned for the people of Gotham, but on his penchant for mutilation and ritualistic torture it can't be anything good.

Notes: 1. Because of his appearance, Two-Face believes that he now walks in both worlds; the worlds of the Living and the Dead. 2. Harvey uses the same charm and charisma he used to persuade voters to galvanize his legions of followers. 3. Two-Face believes that he can hear the word of Nekron in his mind.

2. Solomon Grundy: For lack of better term, Solomon Grundy is Two-Face's pet zombie. He was found roaming the sewers by Two-Face who, believing him to be a sign from Nekron, welcomed him into the fold. Solomon claims to have no memory of where he comes from, but he seems genuinely loyal to Two-Face and follows his orders without question. Additionally, Two-Face seems strangely fond of the hulking brute, as he constantly refers to him as "Brother".

3. Ghosts: Garbed in white hoods and bandages to hide their faces, the Ghosts are Two-Face's oldest and most loyal followers. Originally homeless people living in the abandoned industrial district known as the Cauldron, the Ghosts serve as the Church's priests, spreading the word of Nekron to all the unsuspecting citizens of Gotham. The total number of Ghosts is rumored to be in the hundreds and each of them has their own congregations.

C. The Council: The Council is an international organization that has been linked to numerous criminal activities throughout the 20th and 21st Centuries, including human trafficking and illegal genetic experimentation; aside from this very little else is known about it. It is believed to have been founded sometime after the fall of the Third Reich, but there is no concrete evidence to support this. Suspected members include wealthy shipping magnate Maximilian Zeus, deceased Gotham crime boss George Dyke, and former head of Arkham Asylum Professor Hugo Strange.

1. Dr. Anotyl Mykros: In addition to being the world's leading expert in genetic engineering, Dr. Mykros is also the only confirmed member of the Council at this time. It fact, it was his initial encounter with Mykros that made Batman aware of the Council's existence.

2. Manhunters: The biological equivalent of robots; the Manhunters are genetically modified clones who serve as the Council's foot soldiers, assassins, and bodyguards. They are three times stronger and faster than a normal human, are virtually indestructible, have no emotions or freewill, and do not require food, water, or sleep. Fortunately, the cloning process has not been perfected yet, so most Manhunters do not last longer than two weeks.

D. Red Hood Gang: A small but formidable band of specialists, the Red Hood Gang specializes in crimes such as high profile robberies and kidnappings. Each member of the gang wears a brown leather jacket and red modified motorcycle helmets to hide their identities. The only exception is their leader, whose outfit consists of a tuxedo, a red dome-shaped helmet, and matching cape.

1. Red Hood: Very little is known about the mysterious leader of the Red Hood Gang, save for a few superficial details. 1. He seems to be of above average intelligence, seeing as he is the one who plans all of their cappers. 2. Although most of his crimes are based on the acquisition of material wealth, Red Hood has proven himself capable of murder; as demonstrated when he kidnapped and later killed former mayor Hamilton Hill. 3. In battle, Red Hood seems to favor guns, projectile spade-like weapons, and his signature foil. No other information is available at this time.

2. Edward Nigma aka Enigma: A self-proclaimed super-genius, Enigma serves as the brains of the Red Hood Gang; using his freakish mind and techno savvy to make his boss's lofty schemes a reality. While he claims to be loyal to his comrades, it is clear that he has his own agenda.

3. Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot: Ex-military sniper turned criminal, Deadshot serves as the trigger-happy gunman of the Red Hood Gang. It is said that he can shoot the wings off a fly from 200 yards away; without killing it.

3. Trevor Trotsky aka Temblor: Former enforcer for the Russian Mafia, Temblor serves as the muscle of the Red Hood Gang. In battle he uses mechanized gauntlets that generate powerful and destructive shockwaves. He is the only member of the gang who does not speak English.

End Notes: That ends part 1 of my Rogues Gallery. Next time I'll get into the main recurring villains of my AU. Just like before, please give me some feedback on my character designs. Seriously, it will help me out so much. Anyway, I'll see you all next time. Please keep read.


	3. Rogues Gallery Part 2

Hello everybody and welcome to another installment of my Batman AU character lists. This time we'll be covering the main recurring villains of my Batman AU Rogues Gallery. The A-Listers, if you will. As per usual, all characters and locations are the property of DC, I own nothing. Enjoy.

III. Rogues Gallery Part 2.

A. Anarky: Some call him the White King, others the Anti-Batman, but no matter what you choose to call him remember this; Anarky is no joke. Unlike most criminals, he is not interested in anything logical like money or power; in fact his only goal in life seems to spreading as much chaos and destruction as humanly possible for his own amusement. No one knows who he really is or where he came from, but one thing is certain; if he has his way, Gotham will burn.

Notes: 1. In past encounters, Anarky has proven himself to be Batman's physical and mental equal. However, he has also proven himself to be extremely immature and emotionally unstable. 2. Anarky appears to have a bizarre fetish for the game of chess. Example: he has on more than one occasion referred to Batman as the "Black King". 3. Rather than cause chaos and destruction directly, Anarky prefers to orchestrate events from behind the scenes and let people destroy themselves. 4. Some people believe that Anarky is clairvoyant, however there is no evidence as of yet to support this theory.

B. Lazlo Valentin aka Professor Pyg: A descendant of British aristocracy, Lazlo Valentin grew up wanting for nothing. However, due to several bad investments on the part of his late father, Lazlo lost his entire family fortune before his 25th birthday. Now, after years of destitution and ridicule, Mr. Valentin is hell-bent on restoring his family's wealth and dignity, by any means necessary. Let the social elite of Gotham beware, for no one is safe from Professor Pyg, the Aristocrat of Crime.

Notes: 1. Prof. Pyg's clothes, weapons, and main mode of transport are all thematically modeled after such things in author Kenneth Grahame's book _The Wind in the Willows_, of which he is a fan. 2. The pig motif for his villainous persona was inspired by the boar that once adored his family's coat of arms. 3. In spite of his cartoonish appearance and stereotypically posh mannerisms, Professor Pyg is actually a very competent and intelligent criminal mastermind. 4. It should be noted that Professor Pyg is not actually a professor of anything. He was never able to finish his schooling, for obvious reasons.

1. Mr. Toad: Very little is known about Professor Pyg's amphibious mutant assistant/chauffer. However, based on his accent and fighting style, it is speculated that he was once a member of the German Army. In spite of the fact that he is technically a servant, Pyg treats Toad as an equal and a close friend.

Notes: 1. In a bizarre way, Pyg and Toad's relationship is eerily similar to that of Bruce and Alfred.

C. Humphrey Dumpler aka Humpty Dumpty: On the surface, Humphrey Dumpler seemed like just a normal, if overweight, owner of a small but successful toy store. Little did anyone suspect that beneath his friendly façade laid the mind of a mad genius. Blessed with an impressive intellect, Humphrey grew up thinking himself superior to everyone else in the world. So instead of using his intelligence to benefit others, he chooses to waste his gift by kidnapping people and placing them in elaborate deathtraps of his own wicked design. Although currently incarcerated in Arkham Asylum, Humpty Dumpty's mind is always at work, imagining new ways to torment the citizens of Gotham; especially the Batman.

Notes: 1. Because of a strange fixation he has, all of Humpty Dumpty's deathtraps are all modeled after toys, board games, and on rare occasions video games. 2. Originally Humpty chose all of his victims at random, simply to alleviate his boredom. However, since his first defeat at the hands of Batman, he has become obsessed with devising a scenario so ingenious that not even the Dark Knight can survive; proving once and for all that he is the greatest mind in Gotham. 3. Before being arrested, Humphrey paid the bills with his toy store, _H. Dumpty's_; an obvious inspiration for his supervillain name.

D. Margaret Sorrow aka Magpie: In a desperate attempt to cure her kleptomania, Margaret Sorrow admitted herself to Arkham Asylum and took part in an experiment conducted by Professor Hugo Strange. The idea was for Strange's device to permanently alter her brain chemistry in order to suppress her criminal impulses, however something went terribly wrong. Instead of suppressing her darker impulses, they were brought to the surface in the form of a second personality named Magpie. Now Margaret is cursed to forever share her body with a psychotic super-criminal. And to make matters worse, Magpie is growing stronger.

Notes: 1. Because of the nature of her origin, Margaret's Magpie is not fully formed. Meaning she is completely irrational, prone to sudden and violent mood swings, and obsessed solely with the acquisition of material goods and physical pleasure. 2. For reasons that are not fully understood yet, whenever Magpie takes over Margaret's body is totally impervious to pain. 3. Since their initial encounter, Magpie has developed a violent and lustful obsession with the Batman and has vowed to murder Batwomen out of jealousy.

E. Waylon Jones aka Killer Croc: Born and raised in southern Louisiana, Waylon Jones grew up as the star attraction of the Honey Island Carnival's Sideshow. However, after the carnival went bust Waylon moved up north and turned to a life of crime. Now based in Gotham City, Waylon Killer Croc Jones owns and operates an illegal fight club and gaming establishment aboard a refitted cruise liner he calls _The Queen Mary_. In the words of Croc himself, "Come for the Blackjack, Stay for the Blood."

Notes: 1. There is only one rule in Croc's ring: Two men walk in, but only one man walks out. Killing your opponent is not necessary to win, but it is highly encouraged. 2. Croc's diet consists mainly of large quantities of meat, which he prefers to eat raw. It is rumored that he is also a cannibal, but this has not yet been confirmed. 3. Because of his upbringing, Croc speaks with a thick Cajun accent.

1. Mary Dahl Jones aka Baby Doll: Another former sideshow attraction, Mary Jones is Croc's wife of 25 years. While her husband acts as the face of their operation, she handles all of the business aspects he has no patience for. In spite of their staggering size difference, Mary and Croc somehow maintain an active love life. How do they do it? You don't wanna know.

Notes: 1. It should be noted that Mary is a dwarf and not a midget. She gets very upset when people call her a midget, and so does her husband.

2. Matatoa: Claiming to be the reincarnation of an ancient Māori warrior, Matatoa is the reigning champion of Croc's fight club; 263 fights and 263 fatalities. So far only two men have ever been able to defeat him, the first was Croc and the second was Batman.

Notes: 1. In battle Matatoa uses a pair of machetes that he has modified to resemble traditional tribal weapons. 2. After killing an opponent, Matatoa always eats their heart, which he believes gives him their strength.

F. Tobias Whale: Referred to by some as the King of Gotham's Underworld, Tobias Whale is the most powerful and ruthless crime lord in all of Gotham City. From drug rings to protecton rackets and everything in-between, Whale has a hand in just about every organized criminal act in the city. However, thanks careful planning and a brilliant legal counsel, Whale has always managed to stay just out of reach of the GCPD. That is, until a certain Bat flew into town.

Notes: 1. Tobias Whale is an albino African American; bizarre but true. 2. In spite of his rather massive size and weight, Whale is capable of handling himself in a fight surprisingly well.

1. Milo Match aka Phosphorus Rex: Born and raised in Romania, Milo Match serves as Tobias Whale's legal counsel and chief enforcer. He seems to possess some form of pyrokinesis, though it is unknown if he was born with these powers or if he acquired them through some other means.

End Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this installment of my Batman AU lists. Next time we'll be looking at the B-List villains of this universe. Please remember to like and follow if you think I deserve it and give me some feedback because that's kind of the whole point of this thing. Anyway, see you all next time Later.


	4. Rogues Gallery Part 3

Hello everyone and welcome to another installment of my Batman AU Character Lists. Today we will be covering the last section of my Rogues Gallery List: The B-List Villains. However, before we begin I would just like to clear one thing up. When I say B-List Villains, I just mean villains the Batman Family has faced more than once, but not consistently enough to be considered main adversaries. Okay, now that cleared up we can begin. All the characters, places, and concepts listed below are the property of either DC or Warner Bros. Okay… now we can begin for real.

IV. Rogues Gallery Part 3.

A. Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke: A veteran of two foreign wars, Slade Wilson was a man who lived for combat, so much so that at the age of 29 he agreed to take part in a top secret government program to create an army of meta-human supersoldiers. The program was eventually scrapped due to budget problems, but by then Slade was more than happy with the results; his strength and stamina already having been doubled through various means. However, as time went on Slade began to desire a life beyond war and violence; which is why after he was discharged from the army for refusing to follow orders he married his former drill sergeant Adeline Kane and started a family. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before his lust for fighting resurfaced and he began to work as a mercenary in secret. For a while everything was perfect, by using the alias Deathstroke, Slade was able to satisfy his need to be a warrior while also satisfying his desire for the stability and comfort of his family, but as you can surly imagine, this did not last. Eventually one of Deathstroke's enemies discovered his secret identity and went after his wife and children for revenge. The rest, as they say, is history. Now having nothing else to live for, Slade has fully embraced the identity of Deathstroke and is prepared to lay down his life for the highest bidder.

Notes: 1. Before being discharged, Slade reached the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. 2. Although chronologically Slade is in his mid-sixties, the various procedures he had done to him during the supersoldier program have given him the strength, speed, and stamina of a man less than have his age. 3. During their first encounter, Deathstroke learned Batman's secret identity, but he chose to keep it to himself, because he felt that exposing Bruce's secret would be an unworthy end to such a worthy opponent. 4. Although they almost always find themselves on opposite sides, Bruce and Slade have tremendous respect for one another as warriors. However, Slade has warned Bruce on multiple occasions that the life he lives now is folly and that one day he will have to make a choice between being a husband and being the Batman.

B. James Craddock aka Gentle Ghost: During the late 1800s, James Craddock, better known as Gentleman Jim, was the most notorious highwayman in the New World; responsible for the deaths for 36 people, 23 of which were young women. However, his reign of terror finally came to an end in late October of 1889, when he was finally captured by Inspector Fredrick Gordon of the Gotham City Police Department; with some assistance from Private Detective Jason Blood. At his trial he was prosecuted by famed attorney Arnold Cobblepot and sentenced to death judge Solomon Wayne. On October 31st 1889, James Craddock was hanged in front of the Gotham Court House, but not before swearing revenge on all his enemies. Now, after over 100 years, Gentleman Jim has returned as a semi-invisible phantom, hell-bent on wreaking his horrible vengeance on the families of the men who sent him to the gallows.

Notes: 1. Gentleman Ghost was unintentionally summoned to the Material Plane by the Church of Nekron during one of their rituals. 2. Although Two-Face is responsible for his return, Craddock holds no allegiance to him or his cult; stating that they are just "Children playing with Fire."

C. King Kraken: Supposedly of Scandinavian decent, King Kraken is a ruthless pirate who specializes in sinking ships and then salvaging them from the seafloor. Due to an unknown accident which occurred several years earlier, King Kraken cannot survive outside of a specially designed diving suit which doubles as a respirator. In battle, Kraken utilizes the various weapons built into his suit which include but are not limited to high voltage stun gloves, a shoulder mounted harpoon gun, various chemical grenades that attract different types of sea life, and miniature depth charges.

Notes: 1. King Kraken commands a crew of over 150 men and uses a modified Typhoon class submarine he calls the _Maelstrom _as a mobile base of operations. 2. In addition to keeping him alive, King Kraken's suit also increases his strength tenfold and allows him survive in even the most inhospitable undersea environments.

D. Philip Reardon aka Ten-Eyed Man: Once upon a time, Philip Reardon was just an ordinary jewel thief. However, all of that changed when a botched job in Bangkok led him to make the acquaintance of an old mystic who taught him the ancient art of Astral Projection. After years of practice, Reardon can now separate his spirit from his body through meditation and take control of the bodies of others. You'd best be on your guard people of Gotham, lest the Ten-Eyed Man get you.

Notes: 1. The name Ten-Eyed Man refers to the nightmarish form Reardon's spirit takes whenever it leaves his body. It was first coined by a security guard Reardon possessed to help him rob the Frick Museum and he decided to just run with it. 2. So far none of Reardon's victims haven't experienced any permanent damage however most do experience symptoms like night terrors, narcolepsy, and hysterical blindness for several weeks afterward.

E. Key: Very little is known about the criminal known as the Key, other than that he specializes in stealing top secret information and selling it to the highest bidder. Through some unknown means, his body seems to have been infused with a form of technology that allows him to pick any lock, override any security code, and download information directly into his brain. No additional data is available at this time.

Notes: 1. Based on his appearance, the Key appears to be in his late eighties, yet somehow he is able to move with great grace and speed. This is most likely another benefit of his cybernetic enhancements. 2. The Key's implants appear to be a much older version of that utilized by the League of Assassins member Cypher, although there is no known connection between these two at this time.

F. Drury Walker aka Killer Moth: Originally an overworked and underpaid gofer working for the S.T.A.R. Labs Gotham branch, Drury Walker was accidentally exposed to an unstable mutagenic compound during a robbery orchestrated by the League of Assassins; transforming him into an eight foot tall, vaguely humanoid moth-like creature. Although not technically considered a villain, the mutagen has severely altered Drury's brain chemistry, rendering him little more than a mindless monster; which makes him a priority for both the police and the Batman Family.

Notes: 1. In addition to possessing incredible strength and the power of flight, the Killer Moth's saliva is extremely acidic and his wings produce a pollen-like substance that seems mimic the effects of nerve gas. 2. Dr. Langstrom has taken a great interest in Mr. Walker's condition, not only because he can empathize with the poor creature, but also because he believes that finding a cure for him may lead to one for himself. 3. As if Mr. Walker's story wasn't sad enough, he also has a wife named Sofia and a two-year-old daughter named Katherine.

End Notes: Okay, that ends this list. Be sure to tune in next time for the final list of this series, which will cover the Bat-Family's Allies. Please be sure to give me some feedback on my character designs before you leave and favorite this series if you feel like it. Okay then, see you next time.


End file.
